Cabral
For the Central Department settlement of Cabral, Haiti click here. Cabral is a town in the southwest Dominican Republic, approximately 200 kilometers from Santo Domingo. It is part of the Barahona Province. Etymology It bears the name in honor of the military and politician José María Cabral (1816-1899) who was de facto president of the Dominican Republic in 1865 and constitutional president between 1866 and 1868. Cabral is best known for its colorful carnivals at the end of Easter. When midnight of Good Friday arrives, and until the following Monday after the Easter week, the Cachúas with bat wings come out with their whips to look for demons. Nearby, there is "La Isla", a small town, famous for its rocking chairs and other wooden crafts. In Cabral there are about 22 craft workshops. History The first community of the Barahona province was founded at the beginning of the 18th century by Juan Féliz de Luna and María Urbáez, bearing the name of El Rincon. It changed to its current name on May 4, 1900 when it received the status of Municipal District. It was elevated to Municipality on September 8, 1907. Geography According to the ONE, the town has a total area of 149.3 square kilometers (57.6 Sq.mi). Cabral is bordered by the Independencia town of Cristóbal to the north, the towns of El Peñón and Fundación to the northeast, The city of Barahona to the east, the town of La Ciénaga to the southeast, Polo to the southwest, and Las Salinas to the west. Cabral is approximately 190 km (118 miles west of Santo Domingo, and 80 km (50 miles) east of the Internatinal Border Line at Jimaní. Cabral is mostly a rural setting, lying along the Laguna de Rincon, the country's largest freshwater lagoon. It has been a source of income for the municipality of Cabral and nearby towns such as El Peñón , Fundación or Cristóbal. Other than lagoons, the area has an extraordinary scenic beauty and a hill with the mountain to the south. From the hill, there is an excellent panoramic view of the lagoon and its surroundings. Economy Cabral stands out for being one of the municipalities with more hydrographic sources. These include the Yaque del Sur, La Isabela, Cachón, La Represa, and La Represita rivers, El Canal Maestro and Laguna del Rincón. Given its hydrological sources, its economy is generally based on agriculture, particularly for its crops of auyamas, bananas, plantain, cassava, corn, beans, black cane, sweet potatoes and pumpkin, among others. Its water sources produce the well-known Tilapias or Viejacas. Another economic activity of Cabral is fishing. It also has a large concentration of public and private jobs. Its main tourist attraction is Laguna del Rincón, one of the largest lagoons in the Dominican Republic and a wildlife refuge that hosts a variety of aquatic or semi-aquatic vegetation and endemic and migratory birds. Culture Heritage In the cultural traditions that characterize this municipality is the patron saint festivities in honor of the Virgen de los Remedios, celebrated on September 8. References Conectate. Cabral - https://www.conectate.com.do/articulo/cabral-barahona-republica-dominicana/ Go DR. Cabral http://www.godominicanrepublic.com/es/poi/sitios-interes/barahona/cabral/ Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:Barahona Province Category:Cibao NW Category:DR Route 46 Category:DR Route 533